Yaksa
Yaksa or Yaksha is a demon in the series. History Yaksha (Sanskrit: यक्ष, yakṣa, ञक्ख, yakkha in Pāli) is the name of a broad class of nature-spirits, usually benevolent, who are caretakers of the natural treasures hidden in the earth and tree roots. They appear in Hindu, Jain and Buddhist mythology as a kind of nature spirit, whose female counterparts are Yaksini. In Hindu, Jain and Buddhist mythology, the yakṣa has a dual personality. On the one hand, a yakṣa may be an inoffensive nature-fairy, associated with woods and mountains; but there is a much darker version of the yakṣa, which is a kind of cannibalistic ogre, ghost or demon that haunts the wilderness and waylays and devours travelers, similar to the rakṣasas. They also follow Bishamonten, one of the Four Heavenly Kings. Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Kishin Race *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Kishin Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Touki Race *Shin Megami Tensei II: Brute Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Brute Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if... Hazama's Chapter: Brute Race, Boss *Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX'' / Devil's Colosseum: Brute Race *''Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Brute Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Brute Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Brute Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Brute Race *Last Bible II'' *''Another Bible: Touki Race *Last Bible III'' *''Last Bible Special'' *''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Touki Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Brute Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Brute Race *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Touki Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Brute Order *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Star Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Star Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Brute Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Demon class title *Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked: Touki Race *''Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Touki Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... Hazama's Chapter'' Yaksa appears as an optional boss, who can only be fought if Tamaki Uchida defeated the Oni in the World of Pride. He will attack the party to recover the item the player gets in the room guarded by the Oni, which can be a sword named "Karyuma" or a Spear named "Kyouki." ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Yaksa can only be obtained through fusion. He appears as a mini-boss on B9 of Old Ichigaya Camp's gold instance and by using the HDD he drops, players can summon Bishamonten and his Yaksa minions into the boss room alongside Jikokuten. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Yaksha can be found in the Cosmic Egg, in the Fourth section. Yaksha can teach Nanashi the Magaon, Tetrakarn, Me Patra and Makajamaon skills through its Demon Whisper. It benefits from learning Ice, ailment, support and healing skills. Since Yaksha is weak to bind, it makes an excellent target for the Fundraise conversation skill, ranging from 4000 to 5500 macca per conversation with all fundraise upgrades. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Yaksa can be first seen in the Algon Main Building. In the 3DS remake, a variant Yaksa can be purchased from Nemechi (dango form), and costs 300 D-Souls. His artwork is based on his design from Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner. This version is more adept at spellcasting. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Although the demon does not actually appear in the game, "Yaksa" (jp: 夜叉鬼, Yashaki) is used to categorize demons first "tuned" in the "real world" during boss battles. The usage is never explicitly explained in the game, but it is probably for distinguishing the demons of Asura class, which takes form initially from the virtual world, Junkyard, of the "Asura Project" such as Varna and Agni. In this sense, Varnani and Indra belong to the Yaksa class. It also explains why Vritra, which is transformed from a Junkyard AI, is titled Yaksa instead of Asura. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Stats ''Kyūyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... SMT: if...= to Ice. |restype= waterbody |Inherit= Fire |Skill= Maragion Zionga Diarama Paraladi Hades Blast }} |-| Hazama's Chapter= ''Shin Megami Tensei IV |Expel= - |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance= - |Normalattack= Phys x1 hit, 1 enemy |Skill= Me Patra\Innate Tarukaja\Innate Berserker God\71 High Gun Pleroma\72 |Drop= }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Another Bible'' ''Last Bible III'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Normal= |-| Alternate (3DS)= ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' PS1= |-| PSP= ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' ''Devil Survivor'' |Mystic= Resist |Skill= Diarahan Deathbound* |Passive= Null Fire* |FusedQuote= Hey, I'm Touki Yaksa. ...Who you callin' old!? I'm ready to kick some butt! |FusingQuote= Hey, you're gonna stick someone with me? You sure? ...Alright, but I better be a looker! }} ''Devil Survivor 2'' |Mystic= Resist |Racial= Agitate |Skill= Diarahan Deathbound * |Passive= Fire Repel * |AucSkill= Weak Kill * Assassinate * |AucPassive= Null Fire * Ares Aid * Phys Amp * |FusedQuote= I, the Touki Yaksa, am here! I shall brush off the evil spirits that plague you! |FusingQuote= I am a holy spirit. Do not forget that I am always with you! }} Gallery Category:Hindu Mythology Category:Buddhist Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei NINE Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Last Bible II Demons Category:Last Bible Special Demons Category:Card Summoner Demons *